Glenmara Road
by Rolephant
Summary: Set after series 2. Members of A division are disappearing and there are very few clues until a phone call comes in and it's a race against time to stop what's happening.


**Glenmara Road.**

Chapter 1 - promises and disasters

**A/N:** **A slight deviation from the norm I decided to write a Life on Mars fic rather than my usual Ashes fics. This has been an Idea I had over 6 months ago scribbling down notes when I was at work. I would like to thank rantandrumour as usual for her support and help and for coming up with the title of the chapter.**

Gene strode out of his office and clapped loudly. "Right lady and gentlemen, now that scum is in jail, I make it pub o'clock" He walked out of the room to cheers of agreement. Out of what was now habit Sam stayed back a moment waiting for Annie. After a quick kiss she linked an arm round his and they made their way to join the others at the Railway arms.

It had been 5 months since the railway blag and Sam's brief return to 2006. Ever since he had known this is where he belonged. He'd found a bigger place that he and Annie could share together. He hadn't heard anything from 2006 since the radio in Gene's car and Morgan himself had been sacked for the events at the railway. He'd promised back up that never came and gave Sam the radio that had caused the problems.

The information Morgan had given on Sam's past in 73 had been falsified, Morgan had forged the papers taking advantage of Sam's mental state. Sam hadn't seen him since the day of the blag.

Sam and Annie made their way to the pub to find Gene already halfway through his second pint. He looked up as they went up to the bar.

"You two took long enough. Yeh shouldn't let relationships get in the way of valuable drinkin' time"

"What'll it be mon brav?" asked Nelson polishing a glass.

"Scotch large and ..a ...G and T for you Annie?"

She nodded but added. "I can buy my own drinks you know"

Gene piped up again. "Right well flash knickers it's your round next then!"

The group cheered grinning evilly. Annie had noticed that Sam had seemed distracted, drumming his fingers on the bar looking rather nervous.

"'ey, what's up? You've gone dead pale" she said worriedly.

"I er... Excuse me a moment" He made his way quickly to the Gents. Confused Annie took the drinks back to A divisions table. "Any of you lot know what's up with 'im?" She asked, Gene looked over to where she had indicated. "'aven't got a clue what's with ol' fairy boy"

He came back a few minutes later not looking much better. "Hiya" She said as Sam made his way back to the table. He smiled back slightly and instead of sitting in the vacant seat next to her he went down on one knee. A division went silent. He took a small box from his jacket pocket. "Annie, would you do me the great 'onour of being my wife?" He asked nervously opening the small box to reveal a sliver ring with a diamond in it. Annie looked rather shocked and simply nodded at first unable to speak for a second. "Of course I will" She said when she'd recovered her voice, huge smile on her face. Sam now with a matching smile placed the diamond ring on her finger and they kissed as the railway arms erupted in cheers. After a round of congratulations Annie went off to show some of her old WPC friends the ring at the next table and Chris and Ray had gone to get drinks. That just left Sam and Gene at the table. "Congrats " said Gene holding up his glass in cheers.

"Thanks Guv. In fact I was thinking.." he started. "Would you be my best man?"

Without a moments hesitation, "Yeah, course" he replied sounding rather flattered.

"Great"

Chaos ensued as celebrations went on through the night. Pint downing contests, darts matches and poker games filled the evening. Gene was sat on the bar at one point re-enacting a scene from one of his favourite westerns. It was a shoot out scene and when Gene went to draw using his hands to represent the guns, he put too much impetus into it and fell backwards behind the bar. He pulled himself up, sheepish drunken grin on his face and went and sat back with A division. The western story forgotten. More drinking games were in order and an hour later half the division was close to passing out. One of the semi-concious officers suggested strip poker and that's when the long suffering Nelson shepherded the drunken rabble out of his establishment. "Warra 'bout a lock in?" slurred Gene as he was sent out. "I tink you've had enough brav"

Gene shrugged his shoulders and staggered off in a direction he had a vague idea was his way home. Sam and Annie held on to each other as they made their way home and Ray and Chris went off in the opposite direction playing football along the way with an old drinks can.

The next morning was a quiet affair in A division with almost all of the detectives nursing hangovers of a major kind. Gene somehow always managed to turn up the morning after a night out looking as fresh as a daisy. It had been the same after the undercover job at the Trafford pub. He'd gotten totally plastered and walked into work the next day with no sign of a hangover whatsoever. Sam on the other hand was suffering greatly. Eyes closed, head rested on his desk hands on the back of his head muttering that the clock was ticking far too loudly.

Gene burst through the doors of his office. "Eye spy with my little eye some detectives who can't 'andle their drink" he declared seeing some of the group in the room wince at the volume he was talking at. Satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten, he suddenly noticed they were one detective short. "'old on, where's the boy genius?" he asked pointing at Chris' vacant desk. "Ray give him a call, tell him to stop being such a girl and get his arse into the station" Ray merely nodded and dragged the nearest phone towards him.

"As for the rest of yeh, 'aven't yeh got work to do?"

"Yes Guv" the group muttered.

A few minutes later, Ray knocked on the DCI office door. Gene indicated for him to come in.

"I can't get 'old of Chris, Guv. 'e's not answering 'is phone"

"Well go round there and drag 'im out. If everybody else is 'ere after last night, then so can 'e."

Ray nodded "Too righ' 'e can suffer with the rest of us" He grabbed his jacket and made his was round to Chris' flat.

When he got there he banged loudly on the door. No answer. "Oi Chris you poof! Answer yeh flamin' door!" He shouted through Chris' letter box. Still nothing. He found the key he'd seen Chris use when he'd left his at work accidentally, and let himself in. The letters posted that morning were still on the floor. Walking into the hall he saw the flat was a wreck. As he made his way to the sitting room there was a coffee table smashed in two, a dent in the far wall and papers, litter and other items strewn all over the room. He checked the other rooms but there was no sign of Chris at all. "Shit!" Ray swore as he he noticed in the hallway second time round there was a bloodstain on the wall. He went back to the unmarked police car he'd borrowed and picked up the radio from the dash. "Guv, Chris isn't at home, there seems like there was some sort of struggle, the place is trashed and there's a blood stain on the wall."

"Right well wait there we'll be there in a few" Gene put the radio down and walked out of his office. "Ok you lot it would appear that young Christopher's gone AWOL. Phylis, check with the 'ospital, make sure 'e didn't just get so mortal that 'e fell over and done 'imself a mischief"

A few minutes later she came back. "Sorry Guv, 'e not at there"

"Ok we'll go check out 'is flat then. Sam, flash knickers let's go."

**Hope you enjoyed the short first chapter, please do review and let me know if you think I should carry on with this, thanks.**


End file.
